paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Minor Faction Voices Script Suggestions
= Needs Script and Concept = Allied Reservists Defender suggestion by Shadowvangura voice style concept: a younger general ironside ish voice possibly a 20 something male/ frist deploying from command center where do you need me, loaded locked and ready to fire, alternate deployment idea. Good morning vietnam.. thrid idea Whats crackin, when poked There shooting at me ! when attacked Let me take those baddies down when deployed Yeah yeah yeah I am moving when moving manical laugh when order to attack You feeling lucky, You f--king puck, when order to attack another infantry If only I could flip my middle finger at these enemies, when idle Play hard and die young, when idle again near another defender Screw this im out of here, when retreating from a fight Im kinda f----ing busy here, when selected during combat Throwing a nine banger...when using secondary garrisoned Beats getting shot out out there. Finally get some down time. when damaged Lucky punks! Read my lips... call a medic! death no why me! I still got to fight for the union! Arcus 04:45, 5 May 2012 (UTC): Weekend warrior/Part time soldier, not as professional sounding as a Peacekeeper, female voice: Trained: *Defender here and ready. Selected: *Defender here, yes? *(Startled) ...Oh, commander! *What is it, (pause) sir? *Finally, something to do! *Is there a problem? Movement: *Gotcha, moving out. *Okay, I'll go there. *Alright, I'll move out. Attack: *Quick, open fire! *Shoot to kill, right? *There's the enemy! Fire! Attack Move: *Okay, I'll check over there. *Got it, I'll take a look. Attack Weak (Vehicles): *Er, I don't think I'm equipped to handle that... *Anti-tank support, please? *I can't fight that with this rifle! Secondary: *One flash-bang coming right up! *Quick, close your eyes! Garrison: *Get inside the building, hurry! *That place should provide better cover, I think. *Get inside! Damaged: *Ow! *I need a doctor! *Where's the medic? *Help? *I didn't sign up for this! Death: *I shouldn't have joined... *Why did I even sign up? Rocket Defender same as my suggestion for the defender only deeper --Shadowvangura 02:43, 5 May 2012 (UTC) Ranger Battle Car suggested by --Shadowvangura 02:49, 5 May 2012 (UTC) never fear the ranger is here when deployed i aint no pacifist space muffin hippy, when attacking ah i did not sign up for this- when attacked by armor wah stop poking me when selected too many times alright i am moving- when ordered to move even the buddah had to kick a little ass- when attacking a structure, voice just like the pilot from bf bad company 2 Retriever APC RedShocktrooper 19:08, 9 February 2012 (UTC) I honestly think that the TibWars GDI APC voice could work for this unit, since it's generic enough. Mastiff Medium Tank --Coldfinger 22:10, 28 January 2012 (UTC) German, professional and confident in his(or her) tank. (If I can get a mike, I would like to voice it.) -'Built' *"Ze Panzer are here!" - Selected *"Panzer here!" *"My fazer was in ze Ghost Division!" *"Ze Panzerelite, born to compete!" *"Ze Union will end beneaz my tracks!" *"You have my attention." - Movement order *"Vorwärts!" *"Let´z burn some fuel!" *"Getting zere no matter what!" *"I´m driving a Porsche!" *"I need more benzin!" - Attack order *"Acht-acht geladen!" *"Maingun, feuer!" *"HEAT geladen, feuer!" *"Gun for ze turret!" *"I see Red!" - Attack Move *"Shoot zeir tracks!" *"Advanze to zeir position!" *"Moving in superior range!" *"Shooting on ze move." *"Just a bit closer!" - Damaged *"Never retreat!" *"Armour compromised!" - Death *"Verdammt, ze Panzer is kaputt!" *"Ahg,Fire!" - Secondary *"We will paint it for you!" *"Marking it now!" *"I need ze gun, now!" *"Switching to ze Acht-Acht!" - Attack weak(infantry) *"Where are my Frag-shells?" *"What do you mean no MG?" *"With Frag-shells zey would be shreds!" Pershing Howitzer --GoodKeenMan 00:07, 15 October 2011 (UTC): Concept - Male Artillery officer, late 20's, New Zealander. Friendly but slightly detatched from the war. -'Built' *"Howitzer, ready for deployment." *"Pershing, in the field." - Selected *"Ready for Fire Mission, sir." *"Black Jack's Finest." *“Battery HQ here.” *“Tea’s ready, sir.” *“Pershing Howitzer, standing by.” *"We read you, Command Post." - Movement order *"Come on, men." *"Let's get it shifted." *"Put ya backs into it!" *“Getting the High Ground.” *“Guns Mobile.” * *Sounds of straining* - Attack order *"Commence Fire!" *"Fire Mission Received!" *"Let's give the lads some help!" *“Able Battery, Fire for Effect!” *“*''Dark chuckle''* Sowing the thunder, sir." *“Charlie Battery, Time On Target!” - Attack Move * *''incredulous sounding''* “You want me to do my own spotting, sir?” - Damaged *"Under fire, requesting support!" *"We need assistance, Command!" *“Cover those guns, men!” * *''Different voice''* “Oh Christ, the Lt.’s hit!” - Death *"Oh shi-!" *"Fall back! Fall ba-!" - Reverse *“Come on, men, before they overrun us.” - To Base *"Back of the lines, men." - Secondary (Deploy) *"Set up here, chaps." *"Good field of fire here." (Pack up) *"Pack it up, lads." *"Get it ready for transport." Steelrain Artillery Cardinal Slick Concept- American Pilot, Mid 20's/30's Enthusiastic and Gung-Ho. Rambo mixed with TF2's Heavy and General Granger, Lives for the war. Trained: On Station Commander. Ready to Kick Butt and Take Names! Selected-''' I'm Ready Commander! Just Send me in! Let's do it! Command's on the horn! 'Movement-' A to B, thanks to me. Drop Zone Sighted! Gettin' there Lickity Split! Let's move this bird! -Hums flight of the Valkyries- '''Attack Get on the Door Guns! Hahah! My Favourite part FOUUUUND YOUUUU! Shoot through the brush! Open the Doors! GET SOME! -Makes firing noises- Let's Buzz'em Again! Attack Move-''' -Quietly singing- All around the mulberry bush... Here we come Charlie! Get those guns ready! I can already feel the heat! Let's hope for some heat! 'Attack Weak-' -Somewhat discouraged- Uhm...Keep Firing! I don't care what the manual says! Get on the guns! Tanks are tough, but we're tougher! We have more than enough ammo! Fire! 'Secondary-' Go Get Em' boys! Blow them yellow reds to hell! Get to the Fight! Don't Worry, I'll cover ya! Make sure to shoot your way out! 'Damaged-' Ergh...Keep Shooting! Don't Worry Command! We're in the air. -Name-'s been hit! Get on the gun! We're not going down today! They won't take us down that easy! 'Death-' C'MON! STAY UP! GRAB YOUR GUNS AND BAIL! HARD LANDING! THIS IS NOT OVER! HOLD ON BOYS! Recon Peacekeeper Arcus 05:35, 5 May 2012 (UTC): Adrenaline junkie, male, sometimes sounds more serious: '''Dismounting: *Dismounting! *We'll have to go on foot. *Roger that, dismounting. Mounting: *Get back the Leopard! *Grab the intel and get out of here! *Quick, pass me the keys! Selected: *Pass me the instant coffee. *Do you have any lipovitan? *Recon infantry, awaiting orders! *Do you have an order, commander! Movement: *Go, go, go! *Moving out! *We'll recon that area for you! *Move, move, move! *Grab the coffee! Attack (Machine Gun): *Light them up! *Open fire! *Full auto! *Let 'em rip! Attack (Grenade Launcher): *Get some! *Now this is what I signed up for! *Take that, suckers! *Boom, baby! Attack Move: *If it moves, kill it! *Recon by fire! *Shoot anything that moves! Secondary (Switch to grenade launcher): *This will be fun! *Explosions coming right up! *Got it, switching to grenades. Secondary (Switch to machine gun): *Got it, switching to the Bren. *Safeties off! *We'll shred them! Garrison: *Take the building! *Knock knock! *Got it, securing the building. Damaged: *Someone pass me the first-aid kit! *I'm hit! *Think I drank too much coffee... Death: *Dammit... TLhikan 15:21, 17 May 2012 (UTC): Concept: LEEEEROOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY JEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNKIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNS!!! (Can be used with the above) Dismounting: *All right guys let's do this! *Let's go get some! *Go Recon! Mounting: *Need for speed! *I call shotgun! *As long as I get to shoot. Selected: *Alright! *'Sup Commander? *Point me at 'em! *I hate standin' around! Movement: *Goin' *Dashin' in! *Woo! *Gotta move! Attack (Machine Gun): *Spray 'n pray! *REECOONNN PEEEKAAAAAYYYYY!! *Gun 'em up! *Unloadin'! Attack (Grenade Launcher): *Right through the window! *BAH-DOOM! *AW YEAH! Attack Move: *Scoutin'! *They'd better run! Secondary (Switch to grenade launcher): *Explosions, heck yeah! *Ya like grenades, commie? Secondary (Switch to machine gun): *Bullets, heck yeah! *Fill em' with holes! Garrison: *Kick it down! *Top floor's mine! *Coffee machine in there? Damaged: *Keep it up guys! **strained* Let's go! *Comin' off the buzz... Death: *At least I drank coffee. Recon Leopard Go123452 07:04, 5 May 2012 (UTC): Exact same voice as Recon Peacekeeper, maybe a bit more senior (i.e. the leader of the Recon Peacekeeper 4-man squad) When Spawned: *Reconnaissance Company, in the field. Selected: *Recon Leopard here. *Ready to scout. *Recon squad ready. *Listen up boys, we have orders! Movement: *Coffee break's over, let's go! *Roll back the fog! *Let's do our job! *Gun the engine! *GO! Attack (Gatling Cannon): *Spin it up! *Rip them to shreds! *Get on the buzzsaw! *Send them the twenties! *Drop them! Attack (TOW Launcher): *Kill that Tank! *Missiles! GO! *Enemy Armour! *Stick a TOW in them! *Bring out the big guns! Attack Move: *Fire on sight! *Level everything! *All safeties off! *Scorched earth time! *Run them over! Secondary: *Out! *Disembark! Damaged: *We're taking fire! *The Chobham won't hold for long! *Faster! Faster! Retreat: *Back to base! *Get out now! *Too hot, too hot! Death: *EVAC! Condor Heavy Lift Transport Hawker Spectre Revenant Gunship National Revolutionary Army Nationalist National Garrison Whippet Half-Track Mastiff Medium Tank Bulldog Tank Destroyer Retriever Mortar Tank Vickers Machine Gun 17 Pound Gun Silkworm Missile Post Indian Defender Indian Soldier, A fair bit confident and battle ready. Built Haya! (Hindi for Hello) Ready to Defend the homeland! Selection Command? Thank you for calling. Hello? Strength in numbers! (Attempt at an American accent) What is Crack-ing? Moving Are they over there? Let's go guys! Assorted Hindi, Possibly a prayer? Attack Move If it's Red or Green, Make it black and blue! or If it's Red or Green, Shoot it! I was always one for multitasking! Shoot and Scoot! Attacking Flatten them out! They'll feel this! Caste them out! Let's show them how we do it! Blue Team Rules! Attack (Weak/Armor) I don't think that will work... We might need some tech support for this to work! This won't go well... The one time I want to see a Crocodile! Secondary- Hotter than Curry! Passively Resist This! Like Fire! Garrison- Open up shop there! Knock, Knock! In there! Under Fire What happened to Naan violence! We need tech support! (Moving) Taj Maha(u)l Ass! Death Various Screams Mahatma! I'll be back! (Re-incarnation joke.) Sanguinius 22:30, 5 May 2013 (UTC) I see what you did there Vladimir... ERB FTW. --VladimirStalin 00:33, 6 May 2013 (UTC) Sanku Meeser Sanguinius. DUKW Crocodile Hovertank suggested by --Shadowvangura 04:23, 5 May 2012 (UTC) female- a little bit ditzy,almost deranged female When trained Snap Snap hehehe Order to Move Hovertank on the move, or on the fly? When issued a attack order, Ahah snap, ill eat you Manical laugh I maybe a reject, but i have a bite like a crocodile! BOOM BOOM BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! When attacking a weakend unit ''' Really, could have gaven me something bigger '''When damaged Someone found my weakness Nobody is safe! Ahah Ahah Panic must Panic when retreating Must get to safety must get to safety When dying Here i go again on my own heeheh! Arcus 05:11, 5 May 2012 (UTC): Tank commander/gunner, male, constantly addressing the driver: Produced: *This tank is too cramped! *Crocodile hovertank, where do you need us? Selected: *Where do you need us to be? *Move over, I need more room! Movement: *Keep moving! *Don't you dare stop! *We'll be right there! *We'll be there straight away! *You heard the commander, get moving! Attack: *Sweep around to flank them! *We'll flank them from the rear! *Bring me around the back to get a good shot! Attack Move: *I'll keep an eye out for enemies! *Look out for enemy tanks! Attack Weak: *I can't aim while you're driving! *Slow down and let me get a better shot! Secondary: *Get out of here now! *We aren't going fast enough! *Step on the pedal! *Finally, we're getting somewhere! Damaged: *You idiot, why did you stop moving? *If you stop again, I'll kill you before the bad guys do! *Tell them to stop firing at us! *This armour can't even stop bullets! *Don't let them hit the engine! *They got the engine! Death: *Why couldn't they have given me something bigger... Cutlass Ramjet Cult of the Black Hand Acolyte ProudAmerikan 02:50, 15 October 2011 (UTC) Disconcertingly (and deliberately so), Loyalist 40K Space Marines. Slightly raspier and lower, though. -'Built' * "We are the champions of humanity." - Selected * "Acolyte ready." * "The Messiah's Chosen." * "Acolyte, prepared to purge." * "The Masked stand ready." * "We shall bring true peace." * "For the Messiah, we serve." * "No remorse, no fear." - Movement order * "Moving out." * "Traveling." * "The Messiah guides us." * "We will be ready." * "Idleness begets Heresy." * - Attack order * "In His name." * "Death and glory." * "The Messiah wills it." * "My faith is my shield." * "From the darkness we strike." * "The Messiah will decide who is right." - Attack Move * "We are coming." * "War calls. We answer." * "Our paths have been chosen." * "Peace through Death." - Damaged * "The Messiah...I hear him..." * "The Messiah protects." * "We do not fear mere death." - Death * "We are not ashamed." - Secondary * "They shall know fear." * "Clarity is damnation." * "Their minds will be filled." * "See the truth of the world." Armour Hunter Assassin Rave Drifter 03:37, 29 June 2012 (UTC) Concept: male creepy slow talking and unsettling -Built * The fang of darkness. -Selected * Assassin....ready. * Your divine command? * Ok.... who sinned? -Movement Order * Assassin in motion. * A good....vantage point. -Attack Order * Bring them to our reality. * Insane in the membrane. - Secondary * Here's.... a good trick. * A crippling pin prick. -Damaged * F#%$ I'm in the open! * This won't.... end well. -Death * In the Messiah's arms. Apothecary Sanguinius 22:02, 3 January 2014 (UTC) Male, early-to-mids 30's, dignified and intelligent-sounding medical professional, but with darkly sadistic undertones. Refers to his targets as "patients". '-Built' * "The Doc is in." '-Selected' * "Apothecary responding, where are my patients?" * "I've got something for that cough you know..." * "Little bit of Nightshade, a drop of Arsenic..." * "Apothecary here, need a consultation?" * "An apple a day won't keep me away." '-Movement Order' * "Doctor coming through!" * "Which way to the patients?" * "I'm no Vet, so watch out for dogs." * (chuckles) "Let's go practise medicine..." '-Attack Order' * "Blending in." * "Hiding in plain sight." * "Slipping into something more... Inconspicuous." * "Won't see me coming..." '-Secondary' * "That which heals can also kill..." * "Just a little prick... * "Take your medicine." * "The worse it tastes, the quicker it kills you." '-Garrison Order' * "I don't do housecalls." * "Is this my new clinic?" * "Step into my office." '-Damaged' * "Nurse, restraint the patient!" * "Was my bedside manner that bad?" * "I've been discovered!" * "They're onto me!" '-Death' * "Physician, heal thy-" * "Time... Of Death..." * "But who will take care of my patients...?" Cavalryman Buggy Scorpion Tank Ezekiel's Wheel Sanguinius 19:45, 18 January 2012 (UTC) Shadowy and sinister guy, takes dark joy in his position as the Cult's ultimate terror weapon, likes to refer to himself as we. '-Built' * "We are death from the darkness." '-Selected' * "You summoned me?" * "Ezekiel's Wheel, ready to hunt." * "Ready to spin the Wheel?" * "We are the Messiah's fist." * "The Messiah's dark chariot." '-Movement Order' * "We ride." * "We bring his word." * "His will guides us." * "We are masked in shadow." * "Taking up ambush position." '-Attack Order' * "Death to the faithless!" * "Suffer not the unbeliever to live!" * "We ascend, you fall!" * "For the Dark Messiah!" * "No mercy for the misguided!" '-Attack Move' * "On the prowl..." * "Let us find our prey." * "Swift and silent death." * "None shall see us coming." '-Damaged' * "I fear no death!" * "Quickly, back into the darkness!" * "We are discovered!" * "The weak fight back!" '-Death' * "My life for him!" * "Glorious..." Venom Tank Global Liberation Army suggestion for all by --Shadowvangura 02:51, 5 May 2012 (UTC) just mod the voice files from generals and generals zero hour? Rebel Guerrilla Terrorist Gun Truck Scorpion Tank Toxin Tractor V2 Rocket Launcher Devastation Toxin Plane Saracen Transport Armadillo Tank Marauder Tank International Inc Leopard LAV Scorpion Tank RedShocktrooper 18:54, 9 February 2012 (UTC) Early 20s, if not about 18. American college student who took the job to pay off his loans. Not confidant at all - possibly a bit like the old Technician from early C&C games. Built * No match for the Scorpion, I guess. Selection * What'cha need, sir? * Huh? Yeah? * 'Sup, sir? Moving * Heading right over... * Right, got it. * Hope there's nothing over there. * Ok? Attacking * You sure that's safe? * Well, bonus for kills, right? * If you're sure... * Okay... if you say so... Attacking, getting fired on * ohgodwhatdoidooooo? * This thing, it's a deathtrap! * aaaah! They're not dying! * I want a raaaaiiiiiise! Near Death * I quit! * I'm going back to McBurger Kong's! * GET ME OUT OF HEEEEERE! * NO, I HAVEN'T LIVED YET! Marauder Tank Skysweeper Flak Tank Vanquisher Artillery Skirmisher Heavy Transport Dozer --Shadowvangura 03:52, 5 May 2012 (UTC) concept- teen male, possibley an outcast or a war hater when deployed- Finally got a chance to shine...Oh wait I am a Dozer nevermind when asked to move- Do this, Do that, No body ever listens to me, when asked to attack-- Your joking arent you, I cant do that, Ill never what you want me to be when selected- I rather you love me for what I am then love me for something im not when selected again- I'll never be what you want me to be. when selected a third time, Everyones deranged... They keep pushing me away! when poked a fourth time- Stop touching me, and let me work! when doing something dozer related, YaY! Finally people will appreciate me for what I do, Ill finally have friends when attacked, stop attacking me I am not armed! when attacked two, OW that hurt what part of just a dozer dont you get? when damaged -In the end we are all just chalk lines on the concrete drawn only to be washed away... when damaged- I should never had signed up for this job! when damaged- Wah I dont like this I wanna get out of here. when dying- I curse war mongers and you too Zoidburg, Alternate- Death, you sweet mistress take Zoidburg not me... Communist China Red Guard Siege Guard Battlemaster Tank Gatling Crawler Dragon Tank Overlord Tank TLhikan 21:06, 28 January 2012 (UTC): Concept: Slightly nervous tank driver who gets yelled at a lot by his superiors Built Overlord is ready! Selected: Uh, what do you need? This is the, ah, Overlord Tank. Move (Hurriedly) In in a moment. Uh, what do you need, sir? Crush Move (nervous laughter) I am large. It will be easy (I hope) Attack They will, uh, perish. (I sure hope that) They will run in fear! Nothing is more powerful! (Right...?) Death EAAGGHH... MOMMY! Arcus 05:46, 5 May 2012 (UTC): Concept: Warlord, deep sounding voice. Armageddon Cannon Det. Badd 16:22, 12 January 2012 (UTC) concept: completely paranoid. beleives his cannonfire will attract attention of the green china (and is quite right in that regard). buildt: *I don't want to leaaaavee... attacking: *No, NO! *Get away! *Begone! *Why must I!? * (whining) Noooo. not the cannon! ProudAmerikan 01:58, 8 February 2012 (UTC) Concept: Cult worshipper(s). If more than one person is around the Cannon, then multiple speakers. Produced: * Behold, The Bringer of Light! * Armageddon is truly here. Selected (Packed): * We serve you for It. * All praise Its name! * Gun of Armageddon. * Bearer of Truth. * The Holy Cannon. * You called? * It hears you. Selected (Deployed): * (Inaudible praying) * (inaudible chanting) * (inaudible omming) Moving: * It will lead us home. * The path to Salvation. * We move for It. * The Cannon Moves. * Follow, brethren. * We shall tread lightly. * Can you hear Its song? Attack: * Bless you, heathens. * We shall sing them to sleep! * Enjoy Its warmth... * Love the Bomb. * May Its aim be true. Deploying: * Annoint Its barrel! * Praise Its ammunition! * Prepare Its holy oil! * Being loading rituals! Packing Up: * Carry the burden joyfully! * It wills us to go on! * Further the pilgrimage! Damaged: * Sacriledge! * They defile Its name! * False Gods! * They do not understand! * Sinners and heathens! Death: * THE END IS- * DPRK Commando MiG Nine Helix Assault Helicopter